PLAY WITH YOU
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Ketika Hoya mencoba mengajak Dongwoo bermain dengannya. Tanpa Dongwoo sadar, hoya punya maksud lain.. Apakah yg akan terjadi dengan Dongwoo nantinya? /Summary Gagal/Penasaran silahkan baca/ HOYA SEME


TITLE : **PLAY WITH YOU**

AUTHOR : PANDAmuda

LENGTH : One Shot!

GENRE : M *kayaknya* (Terserah para 'Reader' ajalah, PANDAbingung beneran loh!)

CAST : YADONG COUPLE (**ingat yah, HOYA disini jadi 'SEME'-nya DONGWOO. Berarti 'UKE'-nya adalah DONGWOO**)

DISCLAMER : HOYA & DONGWOO murni punya saya *enggak becanda*. FF ini buatan PANDA sendiri asli berasal dari otak YADONG-nya PANDA sendiri tanpa dibantu orang lain.

.

.

.

.

**FF ini sebelumnya pernah juga dipublish di QUOTE nya FB aku!**

Sok' Langsung TO THE POINT aja yah. Gak Suka Basa-Basi!

HAPPY READING!

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

Suasana Dorm saat ini sedang sepi memank. MyungSoo sedang belanja dengan kekasih tersayangnya SungYeol, Woohyun sedang pergi kencan dengan sang kekasih SungKyu, SungJong sedang berada di tempat orangtuanya. Karena kabarnya orangtua SungJong sedang sakit. Dan TRIO Manager mereka sedang berada di kantor WOOLIM saat ini.

Saat ini di dalam drom hanya ada Hoya and Dongwoo, Dongwoo sedang asik membaca buku sambil membelakangi dongsaeng kesayangannya sekaligus kekasih tercintanya Hoya. Sedangkan Hoya sendiri sedang memperhatikan kekasih tercinta sekaligus Hyung kesayangannya, Dongwoo, sambil memeluk pinggang langsing-lebih tepatnya 'KURUS'-sang kekasih dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sang kekasih yang pendek namun SEXY baginya.

**#HOYA POV**

"Dongwoo _hyung_~" panggilku kepada seseorang yang sedang kupeluk dan sedikit lebih pendek, namun memiliki kepala lebih besar dari kepalaku.

"_wae_ hoya-ya?" katanya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku yang sudah melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya yang langsing-lebih tepatnya 'KURUS'-ini namun SEXY bagiku.

"_hyung_, apa kau mau sekali saja aku bermain denganmu di kamar?"

"main apa maksudmu Hoya-ya?" tanyanya dengan gaya Cengkonya yg menggemaskan itu.

"bermain sesuatu yang seru, _ottae_?" kataku sambil tersenyum penuh arti (namun saying Dongwoo hyung sepertinya tidak menggetahui hal tersebut)

"huh? Permainan seperti apa itu? Apakah seru sekali? Apa nama permainannya?" tanyanya polos

"apa _hyung_ segitu ingin tahunya tentang permainan itu?" tanyaku dengan senyuman 'MESUM' yang menghiasi bibir tipisku.

"engg!" jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

**'****_Ah~~ itu sangat Imut dan menggemaskan Hyung, kau membuatku semakin ingin 'MEMAKAN'mu hyung!_****'**. Kataku dalam hati sambil mengamati tingkahnya yang menurutku sanagat menggemaskan.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi kekamar sekarang juga _Hyung_!"pintaku sambil menarik tangannya menuju Kamar kami.

**#HOYA POV END**

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

**#DONGWOO POV**

Hoya menarik tanganku kearah kamar kami berdua. Aku sih senang saja, kenapa? Dia mau mengajak aku bermain, bagaimana aku tidak senang kan? TAPI… apa itu, dari tadi dia tersenyum terus kepadaku. Tapi senyuman itu sangat aneh, aku tidak bisa mengartikan itu. TAPI-TAPI-TAPI, selama dia mengajak aku bermain kenapa aku harus mikirkan senyuman anehnya itu coba, ya kan?

"Hoya-ya kita mau main apa? Kita sudah sampai di kamar nih!." Seruku manja kepadanya, sambil mendudukan diriku di atas tempat tidur 'KING SIZE' kami.

"Sebentar Dino-Chagi, kau mau bermain dari awal dulu kan?" tanyanya lembut padaku sambil memegang kedua sisi bahuku.

"engg!" jawabku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"dengan lembut dulu kan?"

"engg!"

"baik. Tutup dulu mata kamu ya _Chagi_.." pintanya sambil memindahkan tangannya dari bahuku kearah Tengkuk-ku.

dan aku pun menutup mataku, hingga tiba-tiba,,,

'aaakkk~~ apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirku, dan aakkkhh~~ sesuatu itu melumat Bibir tebalku.' Aku mencoba membuka mataku, dan akupun mendapati Hoya sedang berada di hadapanku sambil melumat lembut bibir tebalku.

"Hoya-ya, _geumanhae ne._ ini sangat aneh Hoya-ya, ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Aku malu" kataku sambil menundukan wajahku, setelah mendorong tubuh tegapnya yg berada di depanku.

"Tenang Dino-_Chagi_ ini akan sangat nikmat jika kamu tenang. Apa kamu mau melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat dakuku, sehingga aku mengahadap wajah tampannya.

"_s-shirro_, aku tidak mau lagi Hoya!"

Hoya sepertinya sedikit kesal mendengar perkataanku tadi, sehingga dia memutar posisi kami. Aku berada di atas pahanya sementara dia berada di bawahku dalam keadaan duduk diatas kasur 'KING SIZE' kami. Kemudian dia meraup Tengkuk-ku dengan tangan besarnya, dan dia melumat bibir tebalku dengan-_sedikit_-kasar. Aku hanya bisa menikmati lumatan-_sedikit_-kasarnya, akupun mengkalungkan tanganku ke leher pendeknya.

**#DONGWOO POV END**

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

**#AUTHOR POV**

Ketika Hoya dan Dongwoo sedang asik 'Bermain' di dalam kamar mereka, tiba-tiba semua penghuni Dorm INFINITE telah dating diwaktu yg bersamaan namun sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahuinya karena terlalu asik 'Bermain' di dalam kamar sana.

"DongWoo _Hyung_, Hoya _Hyung_, kami datang. Kami bawa banyak makanan nih, ayo kemari!" Teriak SungJong Heboh hingga membuat suaranya menggema di dalam Dorm mereka.

"YAK! Lee SungJong apa kau tidak sadar suaramu itu bikin kami semua yang ada di sini 'HAMPIR' BUDEK tauk!" bentak SungKyu ke SungJong sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, yang sekarang dalam keadaan berjongkok sambil menutupi kedua telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Hehehe… _MIAN_" kata SungJong sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya 'tidak' gatal.

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

Sementara di luar kamar YADONG Couple lagi Gaduh, di dalam kamar YADONG Couple juga sebenernya sangat gaduh, hanya saja kegaduhannya dilakukan oleh 2 orang saja. Yaitu HOYA & DONGWOO yang ternyata baru sebentar AUTHOR tinggal untuk menjelaskan keadaan di luar kamar mereka, ehk… ternyata mereka sudah bermain ke 'permainan' inti.

Yup, sekarang HOYA dan DONGWOO sudah dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, saat ini HOYA sedang mencoba menerobos 'Hole' Chaginya yg sempit. Ini pertama kalinya mereka 'BERMAIN' permainan inti loh *di FF lain jg dibilang pertama. Seharusnya ini bukan yg pertama kalinya donk!*.

"Hoya-ya euungh.. a-aku t-auughht.. t-takut, itu pasti sakit!"

"tenang _chagi_, ini sakitnya hanya sebentar. Setelah itu akan nikmat koq. Aku coba sekarang yah!"

"1… 2… 3…" JLEB…

"AAAKKKKKKHHH… hosh.. hosh… hosh.. Hoya-ya itu sangat sakit."

"_MIAN_ chagi." Kata Hoya sambil mencoba 'melahap' bibir tebal_ chagi_-nya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yg dirasakan Dino-_chagi_ nya.

#Hah… mereka memang pasangan yang aneh, tapi tetep saya nge-SHIP mereka dengan bener (?)#

** Back To Living Room**

"Huh.. Hoya-_hyung_ and Dongwoo-_hyung_ kemana sih? Sepatunya ada di depan koq." Tanya SungJong sebal.

"Mungkn di kamarnya kali, coba kau cek dikamar mereka!" seru SungYeol pada SungJong.

"_Ah matta_, aku cek dulu ya _Hyung_!" dengan sigap SungJong langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar YaDong Couple.

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

"_Hyung-Hyung_, Dongwoo _hyung_, Hoya _Hyung_…" seru SungJong sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar YaDong couple. Namun…

'Uugghh.. aagghhh.. euuuggghhh… hosh.. hosh.. aahhhh.. aahhh…'

"Kyyyaaa…. Suara apa itu?" SungJong pun langsung Ngacir pergi ke ruang tengah untuk bertanya pada_ hyung_nya yang lain tentang suara yang berusan di dengarnya dari kamar YaDong couple.

**SKIP**

"Hosh.. hosh… HYUNG! TADI AKU MENDENGAR SUARA-SUARA ANEH DI KAMAR HOYA-_HYUNG_ DAN DONGWOO-_HYUNG_. TAPI, AKU TAK TAU SUARA APA ITU?" seru SungJong dengan nada tinggi dan tempo yang cepat.

"YAAKK! LEE SUNGJONG, gak bisa kah kamu bicara pelan-pelan? Tak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu taukk!" bentak SungKyu ketika mendengar suara menggelegar SungJong yang secara tiba-tiba di dengarnya, hingga memuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"hehehe… anu, _hyung_ lebih baik kalian mendengarnya sendiri. Aku bingung kalau harus menjelaskannya sekarang. _Palliwa_!" kataku sambil mengajak semua _hyung-hyung_ku untuk pergi ke kamar YADONG couple.

**SKIP**

"aaahhh… Ho-aaaahhh… YA~~"

"YA-YA-YA! Suara apa itu?" kata SungYu dengan tidak ELIT-nya, hahahaha… ekspresi wajahnya lucu sekali ketika kaget yah!

"sepertinya itu suara DONGWOO _hyung_!" kata SungYeol kaget mendengar suara tersebut.

Para 'SEME' (read: Woohyun, L, & Manager Hyung) langsung memasang wajah kecut mereka. Mereka semua tau suara apa itu? Dan mereka pun tau bagaimana bisa DONGWOO mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. TIBA-TIBA…

"My Hamster/Yeollie, jangan kamu dengar suara aneh itu. Lebih baik kita tidur, sudah malam loh! KAJJA!" kata WooHyun dan L bersamaan sambil menutup telinga 'UKE' mereka, dan menarik 'UKE' mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"huh.. dasar Couple INFINITE paling aneh kalian berdua itu!" seru SungKyu meninggalkan TKP sambil memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"SungJong-ah… kita tidak boleh mendengar apa yang orang lain lakukan di dalam kamarnya yah! Lebih baik kita ikutin yang lain ke kamar masing-masing, ini udah malam loh!" seru Manager Hyung kepada SungJong.

"Heehhh… Baiklah" jawab SungJong sambil membuang napas berat, tanda kalau dia pasrah saja dengan apa yang disampaikan meneger hyung…

**^^^^PLAY WITH YOU^^^^**

** Back To YADONG Couple**

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan 'PERMAINAN' mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua telah tergulai lemas di atas tempat tidur mereka, dan dalam keadaan saling memeluk satu sama lain, saling menyalurkan rasa sayank mereka.

"My Dinowoo, THANKS FOR THIS NIGHT. _SARANGHAE_!" kata Hoya sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk pinggang ramping pasangannya yang biasa dia panggil 'DINOWOO' itu.

"engg! _NA DO SARANGHAE nae_ HoBear." Kata Dongwoo sambil mencium puncuk kepala sang 'SEME' yang biasa dipanggilnya 'HOBEAR' itu.

Ya, itu memang benar, mereka berdua (read: Hoya & DongWoo) memiliki nama panggilan yang paling unik. Bagaimana tidak? Hoya memanggil 'UKE' nya dengan sebutan DINOWOO karena sang 'UKE' memiliki Gigi Besar seperti DINOSAURUS ditambah lagi bibir tebalnya yang selalu terbuka, menambah kesan 'DINO' pada dirinya. Sementara DongWoo memanggil 'SEME' nya dengan sebutan HOBEAR karena sang 'SEME' sangat cute bak boneka BERUANG, apalagi Alis Tebal dan mata Besarnya menambah kesan BONEKA BERUANG pada Hoya.

**#AUTHOR POV END**

**#DongWoo POV**

Hah… ini adalah pertama kalinya aku 'Dimasukin' seperti ini, ternyata diawal rasanya sangat sakit tapi selanjutnya sangat nikmat ternyata. Kalian tau, ketika Hoya membuka celananya, aku sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak seorang HOYA yang notabenenya Dongsaeng-ku memiliki sesuatu yang biasa di bilang sebagai 'JUNIOR' nya itu lebih besar daripada milikku.

Tapi-tapi… itu membuatku makin sayang sama dia. Walaupun dia lebih muda daripada aku, tetap saja dia adalah SEME yang paling baik yang aku punya.

Hehehehehe….

'_THANKS HOYA-YA I LOVE YOU!_'

Kemudian tanpa sadar aku sudah tertidur disampingnya.

**#DONGWOO POV END**

**SKIP**

Pagi mulai datang, aktifitas di Dorm INFINITE mulai terlihat. DongWoo & Hoya bangun lebih dulu dari member yang lain. Tidak lama kemudian Manager hyung dan SungKyu bangun dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Ah.. aku lupa, ini adalah kali pertamanya DongWoo bagun pagi/lebih pagi dari yang lain. Padahal biasanya dia adalah orang ke-2 yang paling susah dibangunkan setelah MyungSoo.

Ya, mereka berdua (read: MyungSoo & Dongwoo) adalah orang yang paling susah dibangunkan, entah itu karena sifat Malas, atau mereka ke-capek-an WANDA juga gak tahu. Hehehehe… ^.^

"Huwahh.. DAEBAKK! Dongwoo-ya ini kali pertamanya kau bagun lebih pagi dariku. Ada apa denganmu hah?" kata Manager Hyung kagum dan sedikit menyindir DongWoo.

"Hehehehe… harusnya kau bahagia hyung, kau tak perlu susah-sausah membagunkanku lagi kan? Hehehehe…" jawab DongWoo sambil nyengir kuda dan menggaruk kepalanya yang 'TIDAK' gatal.

"Hyyyuuunnngg~~ MIAN aku telat bagun, apa kalian lapar? Aku akan memasakan kalian makanan sekarang juga. Kalian pergi mandi lah dulu sana. Apalagi kamu Hyung, uhhkk.. badanmu bau sekali." Teriak Woohyun tiba-tiba sambil memeluk sang kekasih tercinta HAMGYU dan menggodanya.

"huh, Arraseo. Buatkan makanan yang enak yah, aku akan mandi dulu." Jawabnya "Hyung, tolong bangunkan anak-anak ya. Aku ingin mandi dulu. Sorry nge-repotin hyung!" lanjutnya sambil nyengir kearah Manager Hyung.

"Heuh.. Baiklah.."

Hah.. begitulah suasana pagi di Dorm INFINITE.

**SELESAI**

[Readers: Hoya koq gak ada ngomong di bagian itu PANDA?

PANDA: dia lagi main kedip-kedipan sama pacarnya.

Readers: siapa? Sama DongWoo yah? *readers senyum-senyum senang*

PANDA: bukan.

Readers: heh? lalu sama siapa? *Tanya readers bingung dengan wajah terjelek masing-masing*

PANDA: sama PANDAlah (cling.. PANDAsenyum sambil melihatkan gigi putih bersihnya yang biasa disikat pake sabun cuci piring SU*LIG*T)

Readesr: aakkhh… PANDA-YA SILAU tauukk! *reader kesilauan melihat gigi kinclongnya PANDA*

PANDA: hehehehe….]

_Bagian Akhirnya GARING yah? MIAN~ ini pertama kalinya nyoba bikin FF, dan kalian tau? Baru pertama bikin FF aku langsung nyoba bikin yg—kemungkinan—rate M. hehehehe.. ^^_

_Yah beginilah hasilnya kalau masih ABAL nyoba yg EXTREME, hehehehe… ^^_

_sorry yah! (^_^)V_


End file.
